Untitledx
by InariAyame
Summary: A first-time fanfiction created by me. hope you enjoy


_I hear voices…where are these voices coming from? I don't think I recognize any of them…_

"Sir! She's gaining consciousness."

"Amazing… out of all of them…she's managed."

_What…what do they mean, what are they talking about? I can't remember…_

"Dr. Yori, would you like to continue? It might get a bit tricky, after all, it has been a year since our experiment started…"

"Of course we continue Akira! All that time would have been wasted, along with our hard work! If she cannot make it through this last step, we'll simply take back the kyuubi's chakra and head back to the orphanage. But, I have a strong feeling she can handle it." Dr. Yori said.

"Alright, initiating electrical currents. These waves should be enough to fully awaken her." Said Akira, staring at the giant blue crystal-like ball, which held a girl no older than 13. Her red hair flowed graciously around her. In a fetal position, she looked at ease; peaceful. Her face was partially covered by her bangs and a mask that provided air, while parts of her body had wires for monitoring or, in this case shocking.

_I…I feel pain. What's going on… why am I hurting? I just want to sleep _

"Sir! The currents aren't strong enough it seems that she chose to endure it, just like last time. If we raise it too much she'll die." Akira said anxiously.

"Raise it—"But Sir!" Dr. Yori turned around, "I said raise it!" —"Yes Sir."

Akira slowly turned the knob to 45volts. She quickly glanced up at the girl and then at the monitoring screen.

_Oww…I don't want to fight it. I'm too tired to fight it…_

The monitor revealed a slight reaction. "Her pulse rate went up for a brief moment." announced Akira.

"Good, now raise the voltage once more."—"I don't think that's wise…—"I don't care! Do it!" Akira looked back at the knob and hesitated. "What are you waiting for? I said do it, now!" She put her hand on the knob and heightened it to 75volts.

_The pain…it burns. It's like my whole body is being consumed in flames. Stop…_

"This is taking too long!" Dr. Yori cried out. He went over to Akira and said, "We need to wake her up faster. Let's increase the voltage—"But Sir! She'll die if she receives any more shockwaves! She might be unable to handle it. —"She'll be fine if she's lasted this long…—"No! Enough's enough! I can't bear another death! —"No ones asking you to, if you want you can leave whenever you want."

Dr. Yori glared at Akira. "Well?"

"No, I'm ending this right now." Akira went to turn off the machineries. "Guards!" Dr. Yori called. Before Akira was able to turn around, two guards had taken a hold of both arms. Dr. Yori smiled wickedly.

Akira was in disbelief. "You…you can't do this to me! I've helped you through this, you can't treat me like the others!" Dr. Yori stared at Akira, "You've disobeyed my orders, that's a crime and a crime doesn't go unpunished. He turned the knob reaching 110 volts. Everyone looked up at the giant crystal.

_Stop…it hurts so much. What do they think there doing?_

The sound from the monitor detected a higher response. The pulse ratings and activities had all shot up.

"You see Akira, she's responding.—"She's reacting to the pain, of course there'll be a response. Now stop while you still have a chance, while she's still alive! —"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" The guards tightened their grip on Akira. "If I say the voltage has to be raised, then hell, it will be raised! Just think we'll have created our own…own powerful weapon!" Dr. Yori turned the dial up to 250 volts, the maximum.

_I want them to stop…it feels as if my body is being torn in two… Why are they doing this, ow… What did I ever do! Ahh…the pain I… I can't take the pain! _

Everyone was glancing from the monitor, to the girl, back to the monitor.

"Hah! This is much faster!—"You mean much crueler?" Akira shot back. "You're going to kill her! Another death will be on your hands and we'll have to lie and tell the village it was an "accident" again! Just like we did with the other, what 94 orphans? If she dies, I will make sure the whole village and the whole world knows what you were up too! —"Then I guess I'll have to make sure you're dead before that happens, now won't I?"

_Ahh…someone stop. Please…. stop. STOP!_

"If you kill me they'll search you! You're the only one I'm always with! —"You think I can't handle a few search warrants—"I think you can't handle this charade much longer—"Well you think wron—All eyes turned to the inside of the crystal. The sound of the monitor confirmed the girl was conscious.

_I'm too tired to do anything about it…but they won't stop. I have to…I must fight!_

Inside the crystal ball, air bubbles appeared. Soon after, multiple air bubbles followed. The girl was in agony, it showed.

"Turn it off now!" Akira shouted. Dr. Yori didn't move, he stood there looking at his creation with awe. "I said turn it off now! The volts are too high, before its too late, before she tries to figh—The girl slowly opened her eyes.

_Where am I? Who are those…those people standing there…are they..enemies? Are they the one causing my pain…ughh ow…maybe if I…if I try and get a hold of them…_

Akira and Dr. Yori watched as the girl stretched-out her hand towards them. She swam a bit closer, and placed her hand on the crystal ball that divided her from them. Her face was weary and in pain. Her tired eyes were deep emerald. Her fragile body was trembling, her hair wrapped around her small frame, and her luscious small lips were parted. Everyone stood watching, observing the tiny girl.

_Who are they…and why are they electrocuting me…I…"Kill them"…Who said that? "I'll lend you my endless amounts of chakra, and you shall no longer feel pain. You wouldn't even have to fight I will do all this, for you." …I don't want to kill them, I don't even know who they are…"All the more reason."…I…I just want to stop hurting…"All that's required of you to do is, close your eyes and let go."…All I have to do is close my eyes, and let go?…Let go of what?…"Everything"…Al…alright._

Dr. Yori and everyone watched as the girl began to close her eyes. "It's too late, were finished, all because you!" screamed Akira. Around the girl formed swirls of reddish charkas. The monitor tried keeping track, but the activities were too high, it returned to the starter screen.


End file.
